The present invention relates substantially to the concept of a disposable camera having instant printing capabilities and in particular, discloses a method integrating the electronic components of a camera system.
Recently, the concept of a xe2x80x9csingle usexe2x80x9d disposable camera has become an increasingly popular consumer item. Disposable camera systems presently on the market normally include an internal film roll and a simplified gearing mechanism for traversing the film roll across an imaging system including a shutter and lensing system. The user, after utilizing a single film roll returns the camera system to a film development center for processing. The film roll is taken out of the camera system and processed and the prints returned to the user. The camera system is then able to be re-manufactured through the insertion of a new film roll into the camera system, the replacement of any worn or wearable parts and the re-packaging of the camera system in accordance with requirements. In this way, the concept of a single use xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d camera is provided to the consumer.
Recently, a camera system has been proposed by the present applicant which provides for a handheld camera device having an internal print head, image sensor and processing means such that images sense by the image sensing means, are processed by the processing means and adapted to be instantly printed out by the printing means on demand. The proposed camera system further discloses a system of internal xe2x80x9cprint rollsxe2x80x9d carrying print media such as film on to which images are to be printed in addition to ink for supplying to the printing means for the printing process. The print roll is further disclosed to be detachable and replaceable within the camera system.
Unfortunately, such a system is likely to only be constructed at a substantial cost and it would be desirable to provide for a more inexpensive form of instant camera system which maintains a substantial number of the quality aspects of the aforementioned arrangement.
It would be further advantageous to provide for the effective interconnection of the sub components of a camera system.
According to the invention, there is provided a recyclable, one-time use, print on demand, digital camera comprising:
an image sensor device for sensing an image;
a processing means for processing said sensed image;
a pagewidth print head for printing said sensed image;
an ink supply means for supplying ink to the print head; and
a supply of print media on to which said image is printed, the supply of print media being pre-marked with tokens designating that postage has been paid so that each image printed out on the print media has one such token associated with it.
Preferably, the supply of print media is in the form of a roll, the tokens being pre-printed at regularly spaced intervals on one surface of the print media.
Each token may have an address zone and a blank zone for writing associated with it on said one surface to provide a postcard effect.
Each image may be printed on an opposed surface of the print media.
The token may be in the form of a postage stamp which is in a currency of a country in which the camera is bought, with a notice to that effect being carried on an exterior of that camera. Preferably, the camera has a sleeve placed about a casing of the camera. The notice may then be carried on the sleeve of the camera.